


Thursday Night

by FusedThursday



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friendship, Gen, No Smut, Short, Short & Sweet, Sweet, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusedThursday/pseuds/FusedThursday
Summary: 'Robert, is there a night soon that you won't need me?''Why?''Some guy asked me to dinner.''OK… Thursday? Can I ask -- and you don't need to answer -- do I know him?''Probably not… his name is Eames.'~~~AU -- Arthur is not involved with the extra-legal extraction of information from the dreams of unwilling subjects; he is now the personal assistant (and friend) of one Robert Fischer.
Relationships: Arthur (Inception) & Robert Fischer
Kudos: 10





	Thursday Night

'Robert, is there a night soon that you won't need me?'

'Why?'

'Some guy asked me to dinner.'

'OK… Thursday? Can I ask -- and you don't need to answer -- do I know him?'

'Probably not… his name is Eames.'

'Like the chair makers?'

'Same name. Don't know if they'd appreciate the comparison. And thank you. I'll be back by-'

'Arthur.' Fischer smiled. I'm not your mother. You don't need to tell me, and you don't have a curfew. I hope it goes well.'

***

By 5:30pm on Thursday, Fischer was pacing up and down Arthur's office.

'That's distracting,' Arthur acknowledged without looking up from his computer. 'I told you: I'm not meeting him until seven.'

'The work day finished at five.'

'…and furthermore,' recited Arthur, 'will reside at, or nearby the residence of the Employer, in accommodation provided thereby at no additional cost to the Employee in acknowledgement that he (the Employee) agrees to make himself available whenever required between the hours of 5pm and 10pm, and between 10pm and 7am not more than four times a month, for no additional reimbursement.' Arthur smiled at Fischer with the air of a sheriff blowing the smoke from the tip of his gun. 'So, contractually, my work day finishes at 10pm.'

'Don't you need to go and… get ready?'

Arthur looked mildly offended. 'I'm not presentable?'

'Of course you are I just don't want…' Fischer sighed, 'something to go wrong? Because you feel like you need to stay here until 6:30 or something?'

'I don't need to leave until 6:38. It takes 10-11 minutes to get there, but I'll give myself twelve for an appropriate margin of error, and I only want to be ten minutes early.'

Fischer sighed again, defeated. 'OK, have a good night.' He walked back to his office.

***

At about 9:30pm, Arthur knocked on Robert's door.

'Come in.'

'Robert?' Arthur entered the room. 'I forgot to tell you-'

'You look as though it went well.'

'I forgot to tell you: Frederick Scanlan-'

Fischer looked mildly amused. 'You're smiling.'

'I'm not allowed to look happy? Scanlan wanted to know in exactly what capacity he and his son will be retained when Fischer Morrow absorbs SC Energy.'

'I will contact him.' Fischer paused. 'I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to pry into your private affairs.'

'It's fine. It… did go well.'

'Good. Good night, Arthur.'

'Good night, Robert.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
